Its not meant to be
by XxAnimebabexX
Summary: She laid there with her fingers running through his long, wet raven hair as he had mounted her and began pressing his lips against the crease of her neck. She loved the rush feeling that came upon her. How could she be doing this? The male killed her Fiancee. Was she a slut? She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was moving on its own, She loved it.
1. Chapter 1

_****Hey im back :3 New stories and new ideas. Enjoy****_

_((Sorry for typos or grammar error.))_

**CHAPTER 1**

His boots crushed the weakened cemented parts that lay on the ground of the old village. Ash rose from the ground with every step and the wind blew as cold as it could have. His lips pressed together as he stepped and pushed aside on whatever he wanted with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking around at the ruins of his old village. His dark black eyes narrowed in somewhat of a glare as he came upon a small form which looked to be a little girl, the body was black and crusted, like it was burned. Guilt washed over him. He kicked the body and moved past it like it was nothing. He looked over at what was left of the ramen shop that brought back so many memories from his past. He couldn't believe that it was over. A year passed and everyone in the village left to live with the sand or other nearby ally villages. No one bothered to fix up the place they called _"home"_. He didn't blame them, as he took a second look, he couldn't see how it could be fixed, and the town that sat dead still had horrible memories of that day that would change the lives of everyone. His eyes closed then slowly opened at the noise that seemed to sound like plastic hitting the pavement below. He turned and watched as the long, black haired female stood in shock. She had taken a step back as the glisten in her light purple eyes took effect.

"Sasuke…" Her words were so full of shock and resistance. Full of fear and confusion. Sasuke blinked and turned his form to face her. He looked at the female as she spoke again with hesitance. "- wh-what are you…"

"Doing here? I could ask you the same" His voice was deep as ever and still had a spark to them. She looked down so her bangs hid her eyes.

"We…Come here to give our blessings…to…-"

"-Naruto" He had finished her sentence in a whisper. She tilted her head up gently so she was in view of the flowers that had lifted from the floor. He walked over handing them to her. "May I come?" He could tell that she had become speechless.

What was she to do? Standing there made her so confused, It had been a year since the male standing before her had even came in sight of her. She was too scared to say no. She took the flowers and held them close and nodded. She walked past him quickly with her head still hanging. She listened closely to hear for his footsteps. They were there. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed open the gates that led into the giant ]ijh-0o cemetery, the only place that wasn't ruined. The grass surrounded the plates in the ground. She walked up the cemented stage with a tomb stone that read the name of the Hokage that died trying to save the village and everyone within it. _Naruto Uzumaki._ She got to her knees and set the flowers down with the others that had died. She closed her eyes and said a soft prayer. She opened her eyes feeling his presence behind her. She locked her fingers within one another and set them on her lap. She parted her soft pink lips then closed them.

"Whos-"

"This didn't…" She interrupted his words. She didn't worry or question what he had to say. She was too concerned on the thought running through her mind. And the tears rolling down her cheeks. She played with the diamond ring on her finger as she continued. "-This didn't have to happen…He would have forgiven you Sasuke He could have forgiven everything you did and everything you said…It didn't have to turn out this way…" She could feel her voice get shaky and cracky. She could hear the breaths of the male behind her like he was going to speak. She stood up and turned to him. Sure enough he went to speak but before he did, the last tear ran down her face.

"Sauske…" The long pink haired female stepped up behind him. Hinata couldn't tell if her friend was shocked, upset, happy, or angry. She couldn't tell. Sasuke turned to face the newly approached female and before he could say anything to _HER,_ she dropped her flowers and within a blink of an eye she was on top of him with her tight grip at his neck. Hinata came to realize the look on her face was a look of anger.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sauske…" The long pink haired female stepped up behind him. Hinata couldn't tell if her friend was shocked, upset, happy, or angry. She couldn't tell. Sasuke turned to face the newly approached female and before he could say anything to HER, she dropped her flowers and within a blink of an eye she was on top of him with her tight grip at his neck. Hinata came to realize the look on her face was a look of anger._

**CHAPTER2**

"What are you doing here" The sound of his old team mate's voice was just like Hinata's when she first got sight of him. Shaky and scared. He didn't blame them for that either. He didn't bother to speak because he already knew that he would be interrupted, he could also tell that she was shaking with anger. He looked up at the female named Sakura and watched how her green eyes that had fallen for him so long ago is gone. She tightened her grip around his neck. "You have no business here, standing in front of HIS grave…" He felt a rush of relief as Hinata had come and pulled Sakura off of him. Sakura stood in front of the other black haired female. Was it his turn to speak?

"I came to-"

"No!" He guessed that would happen. He looked as the anger that built up had cracked, the anger turned to tears and she broke. "We waited for you and you came…and broke us, broke your home, broke the only person who wanted to be your friend. He loved you Sasuke! Like the brother he never had. He bled and shed tears for you"

"You think I don't know that?" He mumbled.

"You don't know that idiot! Or Naruto wouldn't be dead….and what we stand in….wouldn't be the ruins of the place we called home so long ago" Silence fell upon the group. The wind passed making the raven hair fall in front of Sasukes face hiding the shame that fell on him. He really couldn't believe that it only took him till after Naruto was on his death bed, to realize it.

_("s….sasuke…" His back was turned to the fallen blonde haired male. He stopped and listened to the faint words that passed through his ears. "I guess I was the scardy cat in the end after all…" He felt his heart skip and he turned to look at the bloody male. "I couldn't kill you…I was too scared to lose the only brother I ever…had" The coughing took place and before he knew it, Naruto had come short of breath and went into the deep sleep he would never awaken from. Sasuke wanted to walk away but he found himself walking closer to him. The slashes and damages to his body were taking a toll on his body but he still managed to stand. Looking down at him He felt the 2__nd__ set of tears come to his face. Then, and only then he realized that he wouldn't ever be the same.)_

"Come hinata" The voice that was heard snapped him back from reality. Sakura didn't bother picking up the yellow lilies that fell. She turned grabbing Hinata's arm and taking her out of the old village and out of his sight.

Hinata looked at his eyes and felt somewhat of a weight on her chest. She looked over her shoulder and locked her eyes with his. He looked at him in such a way it made her heart sink. She blushed and turned and continued to walk with her friend. She didn't listen to the talk and rant about Sasuke and his nerve he had to come back. She just let the blush come to her cheeks.

They got to the village of the sand sooner than she had expected. Hinata moved to the entrance of her home and pushed her hair behind her ear and shut the gates. She walked through her yard and up to the doors of her home. She removed her shoes and stepped inside.

"Hinata…Your home, how was the visit" Her cousin said with an expressionless tone. He sat on the stole of the bar in the kitchen with his sake in his hand. She couldn't tell him about sasuke. He would flip. She gave her shy smile to him and nodded. "You're lying" He said before she even had a chance to respond. "Hinata, whatever it is you're not telling me, do it now. Because If I find out by myself..."

"Neji...k-kun…I'm fine…Imma go up to sleep…It was a long walk. Please don't worry about me" She turned from him with a race in her heart. She walked to her room and closed the door sitting on her bed. It took her a minute to collect herself, She reached for her ring but it wasn't there. She looked at her finger where it was supose to be and noticed the ring wasn't there. She felt her heart stop. She stood up and looked around. She paced through the room and remembered the sound of the ring dropping to the pavement just before she went to go save Sasuke from Sakuras embrace.

_The only thing I have of him…..gone?_

Sasuke sat on the edge of the hotel bed. He had his shoes off as well as his shirt, hanging his head with his eyes locked on the floor below. The hotel he resided in was just in the outskirts of the old hidden leaf. He raised his head noticing his clothes laid out on the small love seat in the corner on one side of the door to the bathroom. On the other side was a wooden dresser, the light of the full moon was the only light he had. It shined down on the dresser and the engagement ring that sat on top sparkled. The very ring that he found just after the girls had left.

_See you in the morning…_

He walked over and picked it up.

_Hinata_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke sat on the edge of the hotel bed. He had his shoes off as well as his shirt hanging his head with his eyes loved on the floor below. The hotel he resided in was just in the outskirts of the old hidden leaf. He raised his head noticing his clothes laid out on the small love seat in the corner on one side of the door to the bathroom. On the other side was a wooden dresser, the light of the full moon was the only light he had. It shined down on the dresser and the engagement ring that sat on top sparkled. The very ring that he found just after the girls had left. _

_**See you in the morning…**_

_He walked over and picked it up._

_**Hinata**_

**CHAPTER 3**

***"Sasuke…This is wrong please" She felt her teeth bite her bottom hip. Her body was on fire. But she squirmed and wiggled under him. Sasuke had mounted her with a smirk on his face. Her hands were placed her palms against his chest and pushed. She watched and grunted as she was now pinned. Sasuke had both of her hands above her head, his free one moving down her body. The body that was on fire and making her womb swell and beg for more. She felt the bulge against her belly as he leaned and kissed down on her soft, smooth skin. So sensitive she was now. He lips against her sent sparks. She let her lips part as she let out a gasp. His hands already felt so amazing as they massaged her breasts and teased her nipples. It only took a minute for her to learn his traveling hands would bring more pleasure then she would imagine. The moved to her swollen sex and gently rubbed at the lips. She winced and lifted her hips shyly. She heard the smirk "Patient Hina-chan" were the words whispered into her ear. He rubbed slightly harder moving the fingers in-between them and at her clit. "Are you ready precious" She couldn't believe she wanted it. The thought sent a blush to her cheeks. She shook her head as she lay there naked and so weak. Her eyes widened as she felt him enter her so smoothly.***

She gasped and woke up sweaty. She caught her breath and placed a hand over her heart. She fell back on the pillow and looked at her ceiling. Where had that come from? The dream ran through her brain over and over. She rubbed her legs together and winced. She blushed as she looked at herself. What was going on? She turned over on her side and closed her eyes trying to rid the dream and of the feeling between her legs taken place. It worked; she fell to sleep after a long time of restless attempts to ignore it. When sunrise came she was out the door. Her bag on her back and her shoes tight. She closed the door and walked from the gate. She ran out of the village and to the sun direction. She was returning to her old village back to get her ring.

Sasuke locked his door and moved from the top floor and to the stairs, He was dressed and out by sunrise as well. He walked from the hotel with a nod to the old hotel keeper.

"I'll return at sundown" He said deeply "I'll help put up those boxes then, don't try to do them while I'm gone ok?" He told her. The old lady smiled and nodded with a wave. He nodded back and was on his way, walking with the ring in a small cloth. When he reached what was left of the village gates, he moved in and made his way to the graveyard. Now he was to wait. He sat on the sage in front of his old friend. He pulled out the ring and opened it carefully. It sparkled and thoughts ran through his head. He looked over his shoulder at the tomb then looked back down at the ring.

"You were really going to do it weren't you…Get married." He spoke softly. "Would I have been your best man, even knowing…all that I did, would you really forgive me…" He raised the ring up high in front of the sun.

_Do you see how much pain I feel? _

"I regret it Naruto…" He whispered under his breath. He sighed and laid back with the ring beside him, He lied next to the stone of his friend and looked at the clouds that rolled in. Even on the hotel bed every night that he thought brought comfort to him, didn't. He fell asleep feeling the breeze push through his hair sent him into a deep sleep.

She got to the village at sundown. She ran back to the graveyard and seen the ring shinning there on the ground next to the male that slept on his side. She narrowed her eyes then widened them as she realized who it was. She blushed and softly walked up to take the ring. She placed it on her finger and went to walk away.

"You're not going to thank me?" The deep voice that rang through her ears made her body go stiff.

"_Are you ready precious?" _

She blushed dark red and nodded. She cleared her throat and bit her lip.

"Th…thank you…" She said softly. She heard the rustling and knew he was standing up. She continued to look down trying her best to hide the blush that was still there.

"Hinata…I regret it…You have no idea how much I think about that day…If I could replace myself…" He didn't speak anymore. She felt the blush fade and she turned and watched his reaction. His head was hung and his eyes were hidden. She blinked and stepped to him then stopped after trying to reach out for him. She took her hand back and held it to her chest, mumbling and trying to speak. "Naruto did mean a lot to me and I'm stupid to realize it took just now to-"

"I believe you" She whispered. He lifted his head and watched as her head was now hung. She was fiddling with her index fingers. As she spoke, he felt pressure on his chest. He looked to her and walked closer raising her head. Her eyes met his and he looked at her with hope. The female that stood there, the only person in the whole world. believed him. Okay, so what was this feeling, deep within his chest? Happiness? No, not just that. The wind past and pushed her hairs in front of her face. She blushed softly and he realized the beauty she held took a toll on him now. He stood there with her in silence trying to figure out what to do. This was Naruto's fiancée.


	4. Chapter 4

_The female that stood there, the only person in the whole world. believed him. Okay, so what was this feeling, deep within his chest? Happiness? No, not just that. The wind past and pushed her hairs in front of her face. She blushed softly and he realized the beauty she held took a toll on him now. He stood there with her in silence trying to figure out what to do. This was Naruto's fiancée._

**Chapter 4**

It hadn't processed through Hinata's mind yet on how she ended up following Sasuke home, she knew how it happened but it hadn't really processed. It was more like unbelievable. When they got there it was only minutes past sundown. She was looking at the ground and hadn't realized they reached their destination point until she slightly bumped into Sasuke. She stepped aside with a blush across her cheeks.

"Ooh, Sasuke, who's your friend" She lifted her head at the small old lady that moved from behind the counter and over to her. The lady had grabbed Hinata's long silk hair and smiled. "So soft, your beauty is rather rare" Her voice was cracking but not cause of sadness, she was old. Hinata smiled softly and nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, Hey Mrs. Yamato, Will you mind getting her a room while I go put up those boxes" Sasuke moved past the two ladies and into the back room. The old lady took Hinata's hand and brought her over to the counter and then walked behind it getting out her clipboard and writing a few things she hadn't caught.

"Your boyfriend, He is a nice man yes he is" Hinata turned and looked at her slightly confused. She let the blush get darker.

"O-oh um he's-"

"He helps out more than needed" Her laugh she gave was very cute and honest. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. You snagged a cute one"

"Mrs…um, I'm afraid he's not… my –my…" Her face got darker and she began fiddling with the bottom of her jacket. She looked up when the lady gave a loud laugh and the keys clanked against the counter. Hinata smiled and took them within her hands and bowed in respect. The old lady was inspecting her and Hinata didn't really know why. Was there something on her jacket? She looked down at her clothing and before she knew it her arm was taken and she was led to the stairs that was located next to the counter.

Sasuke cleaned off his hands and walked out of the back room and into the empty lobby that wasn't supposed to be empty. Where'd Hinata and the old lady go? He looked around and then moved to the other wide of the counter and up the stairs. He went to the old ladies room and raised his fist to the door. Before he knocked, he listened to the other side. A bunch of rustling and wincing as heard. He raised a brow and before he could open the door, it opened itself. The old lady walked out which caused sasuke to take a step back.

"Mrs. Yamato, where Hinata." He asked. The lady giggled and stepped beside him.

"She didn't have any nighties so I leaded her some of mine. " She clapped and called for Hinata to walk on out so they can view the newly dressed female. Sasuke's face went red after looking at the shortness and small petite old lady. Hinata and Sasuke were so much taller. And Hinata was o much more…

Before his thought process could finish, Hinata peeked out covering her chest and holding down the baby blue and white stripped nighty that went just passed her crotch area

"Yamato-senpai…I don't… ugh, I don't think this'll d-do" She was beyond embarrassed when she seen Sasuke standing there. Sasuke didn't have a thought process anymore. Her breasts were so round and plump, it took up most of the dress, making it stretch out to its fullest content. The top poked out giving her chest that joyful crease that made her cleavage. The buttons that was holding the dress were stretching as well giving Sasuke a sneak peek at the lower region of her breasts just slightly were she wasn't covering. Sasuke thanked god that his pants were loose; He didn't want the bulge in his pants to be noticed. She was torturing him, God she was so sexy. Under that jacket who knew she had a body. Then he thought about it. Naruto did. He turned his back and moved down the hall "I'll see you all in the morning"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief after he left. The old lady pushed her back in handing her a top and bottoms instead. After she undressed herself she stood in the ladies room looking at the purple button up silk top and bottoms. She was still blushing, did he see anything? How embarrassing. She looked over her shoulder at the full size mirror and stood before it. She placed a hand on her stomach and tried to tuck the LITTLE fat she did have. She was so ugly, It ruined her. He seen her so venerable. She walked away and dressed in the pajamas and walked out with her clothes in her arm. She bowed again and tanked the old lady before making small talk. The lady yawned and they waved goodnight and then she waited for the door to close so she, herself, can go and find her room holding her keys close at hand.

Sasuke Laid there in bed, shirt, shoes, pants off and under the covers in which he called his bed for the time being. He hands his hands behind his head and his eyes locked on the ceiling above him He couldn't ignore the raging boner within his boxers. He looked to the door after letting his right hand rest on his abdomen above the covers. He watched the door in hope she would come in. Ridiculous. He imagined it though, he climbing on top of his form in that gown that turned him on so much. He winced and grunted as the boner wasn't going away; his brain wasn't going to let it. The view of her throwing her head back as she moaned at the feel of his member slip inside her made him go crazy. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of those breasts. Soft and smooth. He grabbed hold of his cock and sighed with relief as he opened his eyes and began stroking. His hand wasn't her hot warm pussy but it would do for him as he laid there fisting his member harder than ever. There she was, riding him now. Her breasts bouncing around so graciously as she bit her lip and the blush on her cheeks ceased to fade. He closed his eyes and increased the speed of his hand. When he released with joy he looked at the cream on his hand and sighed and let it drop letting sleep take over him.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey people! Sorry It was my b-day weekend so I wasn't able to write but I love all your reviews thank you so much 3 thank you to all the followers and favorites as well I hope this story continues to please you :3 this chapter is a bit longer than the others. 

p.s: Yes Sasuke is a perv :) ****

_The view of her throwing her head back as she moaned at the feel of his member slip inside her made him go crazy. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of those breasts. Soft and smooth. He grabbed hold of his cock and sighed with relief as he opened his eyes and began stroking. His hand wasn't her hot warm pussy but it would do for him as he laid there fisting his member harder than ever. There she was, riding him now. Her breasts bouncing around so graciously as she bit her lip and the blush on her cheeks ceased to fade. He closed his eyes and increased the speed of his hand. When he released with joy he looked at the cream on his hand and sighed and let it drop letting sleep take over him._

**CHAPTER 5**

Hinata stood in front of her mirror the next morning brushing that long, black, thick like hair that fell over her shoulders perfectly. The borrowed P.J's were placed on the bed behind her nicely folded and stacked on top of each other, the hotel window opened slightly letting in the nice summer breeze that she never really got to enjoy. Once her hair was brushed nicely she pushed it behind her shoulder so it laid down her back nicely. The door opened after the knock was heard. She turned her head and watched as Sasuke pushed it open and stood under the door frame. She closed her eyes and looked away. How could she possibly look at him and be normal? She's been having sexual desires and dreams for, and about, him for the past couple days. She looked at herself as such a slut. The ring on her finger was a sign of trust. She opened her eyes once more and looked at her refection.

"- So what do you say?" She blinked and turned to him once again. A strip of pink moved to her cheeks and she turned her form so it faced his.

"I-I'm sorry…I wasn't…"

"Paying attention? Heh, Never mind" He turned to walk out when she reached out her hand and called for him.

"Sasuke…ku-kun…I'm sorry, I haven't really been myself. Please say it again" Her eyes met his and he shook his head.

"It was nothing really. Hurry up and finish getting ready, the village will be worried if you're gone too long" He didn't make any eye contact after that. He gracefully walked out as a wave of guilt passed through her body.

He walked down the hall looking at the ground. Half way down the hall he stopped and leaned against one of the doors. He had just built up the courage to ask her out and it was a failure. She was getting to him and he didn't like it. He didn't want these emotions and these, desires. He wanted to be himself but that wasn't working out to well. He growled and pushed his back from the door and walked back to his room. After moments of rustling around and grabbing his things, he moved down the stairs ignoring the old lady that waved good morning to him. He made his way out of the town and continued his journey alone.

She picked up her things and took the pajamas into her hand as she moved out of her room and into the hall. She locked the door and held the key with her free hand and moved down stairs expecting to see his face. She really wanted to apologize. She felt so bad for not paying attention. She approached the desk and the old lady stood from her chair.

"Thank you very much for lending me these" She sat the clothes down on the counter followed by the keys. The lady nodded taking them into her hands then the key.

"You're checking out to?" The last word coming from her mouth made hinata's heart skip.

"To? I-I'm sorry…I don't…Understand"

"I figured you two would be checking out together but he left earlier. He checked out and didn't say a word" Hinata looked behind her at the lobby door that remained open. She swallowed the sadness and guilt that made her stomach twist and turn and gave a fake smile with a nod.

"I...I guess so. Thank you again" She bowed and took her leave heading for the village of the sand. Why was she feeling like this? She was rid of him, rid of the man that killed her true love, rid of the man that she desired so much. The feeling deep within her was terrible she couldn't place her finger on it but it hurt. She ran through the forest that was the border lines to the desert contemplating on what to do. She stopped and sat under a large oak tree and pulled her knees to her chest. He mixed feelings was messing with her head and she didn't like it.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" She really didn't need this but she looked up anyway at the blue haired, sharp teethed male that stood before her. He carried a large sword on his back and had a smirk to him. She knew him from somewhere, but where. That was the last thing on her mind after he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet pushing his body to hers and examining the diamond ring on her finger. She grunted and pushed away as much as she could but he had her in a bind with just his strength alone. "This is nice, Could go for a lot." She gasped and squirmed more as she blushed trying to free herself. She was useless, she told herself, all these years and she's still useless. A typical damsel in distress but Naruto wasn't there to save her that time. She looked down on herself and stopped with her squirming. She closed her eyes and listened to the male that chuckled and licked her cheek. "Mmm, you taste so good. I wonder how you REALLY taste" He chuckled and pinned her against that same oak tree. He pressed himself against her taking her wrists into his left hand and digging his nails into the tree to hold the grip. She opened her eyes and watched as his eyes traveled as well as the free hand that moved to the zipper of her jacket, revealing the black taint top and fishnet under. The cold breeze sent through her body hardened her nipples and he became very aroused. She could feel the bump against her lower waist. She let out a soft irritated moan as she squeezed her hand from his and fisted it, sending it smack dab into the left side of his jaw. The screech of pain sent the birds from the trees and he took hold of his face and freed her. She panted not worrying about her unzipped jacket and moved out of sight. She ran and ran until she thought she had gotten rid of him.

"You bitch" she stopped at the voice that was heard. She looked up and there he was, flying down on her. She ran the other direction but he landed on top of her and there SHE was on her stomach under him. He had made sure her hands were restricted this time and he removed her pants before he removed his. She kicked her feet and lifted her hips against his trying to push him off. "Heh, patience love. I'll be in you in a second. But first" He reached down between her legs and rubbed his fingers over her panties in where her clit would be. She let out a soft moan and stopped struggling. The sensation sent her body into over drive. Her body longed for attention and this familiar faced man was going to hand it to her on a silver platter. She knew he knew this as well because she felt his hands move to the lining of the panties and inside where he touched the lips of her opening. She pushed against his hand hoping for some sign of relief but he teased her and pulled away causing a whimper of sadness from her lips."You ready precious?" Her eyes widened as his voice went into the form of Sasuke's. What was she doing?! She squirmed again trying to get away she wanted to be free of him but she moaned at the feeling of the throbbing cock that had entered her tight womb. She closed her eyes and gasped as he let out a moan gripping her wrists tighter. He thrusted into her over and over after settling in to get use to her tight space. The moans roared out into the forest and tears came from her eyes. In her mind she called for Naruto but nothing came out.

"s-s"

"Yes say my name." He moaned increasing the motion of his lower waist, slamming into her.

"Sasuke…." She whimpered. "SASUKE!"

It was almost fate that he had went back to the hotel to get Hinata, He couldn't just leave her. He tried but he couldn't. He followed his senses and went after her. The old lady said that she didn't leave that long ago. He went the route he thought she would have taken back home and sure enough he stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being screamed. He knew who it was and she was in pain. He growled and dashed quickly in the direction of which she had called. As he got closer moans getting louder. His eyes went blank. NO way. It was what he had feared when he stood there behind the trees watching as the familiar man named Suigetsu mounted the long black haired girl. His waist moving back and forth and his lips parting to let out the eager groan. Sasuke was just standing there, he collected himself and grabbed the named male by the back of the neck looking down, his eyes hidden behind the strands of his hair. He listened to Suigetsu screech in pain. Sasuke looked up eyes red and aura darker than dark. Before Suigetsu could identify him, Sasuke had sent his already made chidori to his back sending the male at a distance. He approached the passed out male that was coming to and looked down on him with his foot at the blue haired males throat "If I ever see you around her again, or ANY female So help me I will chop your dick off and send it to you through mail after I DISPOSE Of your useless form. Do I make myself clear?" He let the man go and watched as he ran from sight. He stood there and looked over his shoulder at the venerable female. Her beauty so captivating and there she was, for his pleasurable taking.


	6. Chapter 6

_"If I ever see you around her again, or ANY female So help me I will chop your dick off and send it to you through mail after I DISPOSE Of your useless form. Do I make myself clear?" He let the man go and watched as he ran from sight. He stood there and looked over his shoulder at the venerable female. Her beauty so captivating and there she was, for his pleasurable taking._

When she awoken she found herself staring at a ceiling. She had no thoughts at this moment. Her mind was concentrated on the splitting headache ringing through her brain. She pushed herself up and sat on the bed and closed her eyes moaning softly. Her body ached and screamed. Her eyes widened and she felt her body once realizing what had happened not too long ago. She sighed with relief noticing the pajamas from yesterday night that belonged to the old lady. She looked around seeing that she was back in the inn from yesterday. Then the thought came to her that she was never going to be getting home and this made her worry cause she knew neji would come and poke his nose into whatever he could. She had to get home. She threw the blanket off her and stood off the bed she quickly fell to her knees holding her hands between her legs. When that sharp pain came to her, she remembered what had happened back in the forest. She knew exactly why it hurt so badly. It had been 2 years sense she had any sexual attention and for thrusts that hard and deep took a toll on her.

_I can't move all that much…_

She got herself up and to the edge of the bed she once resided in. She looked to the door that led into the bathroom and held her stomach, She felt like her bladder would explode and she felt so gross. She touched her greasy hair and shivered before standing up and holding onto the walls to get to the bathroom across the way. When she turned the nob and stepped inside she collapsed, now on the floor feeling the cold marble, she moaned and looked up at the toilet and climbed up and placed her butt on the seat.

Sasuke had the perfect chance. To go at her but he didn't. He resisted the growing boner within his black loose pants and picked her up after covering her. Holding her within his arms he looked in the direction of the village then in the direction of the inn and didn't want to think about what would happen if he showed up with hinata half-naked. He looked down at the passed out female and smiled. He brushed a strand of hair from her soft, pale like face and walked back with her to the inn. The thought of this process made him want to rip his hair out. His sexual desires could have been cured and he could have moved on. He _HAD_ to make the good decision. He paced in his newly rented room looking and eyeing the clock. Yamato told him to let her sleep for 2 hours and it had been an hour and 45 minutes. He said fuck it and slammed open his door and moved across the way and opened hers. He looked at the empty bed and then up at the cracked bathroom door. He heard the shower turn on and he took in a deep gulp. On the other side of the door was the female that brought him such desires he never even intended to have. He wanted them gone. He walked across the room and opened the door. He thanked god that she was already in. He kicked aside her clothing and sat on the toilet.

"Hey…how you um…feeling?" He spoke softly and nervously. He heard her gasp and then she spoke for the first time in hours.

"Sasuke…."

"Yeah it's me" he rubbed the back of his head

"What-"

"Your fine...you just passed out after I pulled him off you" The sweet smell of cherry filled the bathroom.

"Thank you…for…Saving me" She spoke softly and he could tell it was very sincere.

"It was nothing…" He knew that he never had the chance with her and it burned into his chest. He stood up and went to walk out.

"You left me…without even…saying goodbye" He stopped just as he stood under the frame of the door and listened. "I thought we were never going to see each other again and…I-I don't know why It bugged me so much but… It did and-"Before she could say anything else he seen it. The ray of light he had, the one chance that would go horribly wrong of incredibly good. He opened the curtain to the shower and there she was, holding herself as she leaned against the shower wall. Like a helpless puppy. When her eyes met his, he smiled.

"Hinata….Forgive me…but may I kiss you."

She didn't even have to say yes. She pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his locking the kiss with such passion and desire for one another. She felt it. She felt his desire with the embrace he bestowed upon her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He saved her life and didn't even take advantage of the moment. He showed her much care and she seen it since the moment they first locked eyes back in the graveyard. She parted the kiss and helped him undress. She never felt this way. The feeling of dominance taking over her usual submissive self. She quite liked it. She stepped back and allowed him to enter the shower with her letting him move under the falling warm water. She watched as his long, raven hair grew even longer as it became wet. She smiled shyly and he smiled back to her wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her into his arms. He let his right hand hold her while his left found her chin and lifted her head up to where his lips met hers.

And there they were, in the middle of the hot mist that took over the bathroom. His left hand releasing her form and moving to the front of her body, her soft skin lingering along with his. He pulled his lips away and let them travel to her neck taking the small whiff of the cherry smelling sent that rose off of her, the same smell that once filled the restroom so graciously. She tasted amazing and it drove him insane. He wanted all of her, he wanted to take her in as much as he could but he knew that it would take time and he would have to be very gentle. So only this time he would make this very passionate and make her want more and more, He wanted it to be a moment neither of them would ever forget. He released his lips from the section of her neck and moved his head back up to where their foreheads pressed together. He spoke softly so he wouldn't startle her whatsoever.

"Hinata, you're so beautiful please forgive me for staring. " he let his lips fold into a smirk as he watched her face turn red and her head turn in the opposite direction. He chuckled and turned her head to where their gaze met again. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine…Sasuke, this is so embarrassing. You've seen me like this…"

"Don't be embarrassed, I have been waiting this moment, the moment to take you in and hold you and care for you in such a memorable and pleasureful way…" He kissed her nose and she smiled up at him.

"Make love to me…sasuke-kun" Those words she spoke rung like a sweet canary and he gladly obliged. He picked her up into his arms and they moved from the bathtub and carefully into the room. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her form kissing her lightly.

She laid there with her fingers running through his long, wet raven hair as he had mounted her and began pressing his lips against the crease of her neck just like before. She loved the rush feeling that came upon her. How could she be doing this? This was the male killed her Fiancée. Was she a slut? No, she was in love, in love all over again. Not with that same blonde haired male though, not the blonde haired male that sat on one knee before her and asked her for her hand. It was the man that had killed him and she didn't find anything wrong with it at the time. He had spread her legs and climbed between them. His wet cold hair resting on her lower abdomen as his lips traveled to the lips of her womb. She heard the smirk he gave and felt him part her lips and dive in, the feeling of his tongue flicking against the sensitive ball she called her clit made her body go crazy and made her sex swell and thirst for attention. She found herself wiggling and thrusting her waist upwards trying to get closer and trying to cure the feeling of needing to climax.

It was happening. He was about to make love to her and fill her with his seed. God she tasted so amazing, So pure and sweet. He felt her thrusts and gladly gave her what she ached for by shoving his tongue deeper against her slit. Moving it into her hole slightly then licking the outer lips before moving back to her clit. Upon hearing her moans and cries for more he couldn't take it. She already made his cock rise and tingle with joy. The thought of being inside her forced him to cease action upon her pussy and he climbed back on top of her setting both hands on either side of her had. He gulped and nodded to her.

"I'm going to enter now okay…" He said softly. She nodded and held his upper arms and he pushed the tip of his hard member at the entrance of her womb.

_Gentle._

He moved into her gently and slowly letting the tight hole tighten even more around his throbbing cock. It snug his member and he let out a soft gasp. He looked at her facial expression and was very pleased. Her eyes were closed and she was biting down on her bottom lip holding in a moan that she would soon release at his next action. He smiled softly and then groaned closing his eyes as he pulled out slightly then moved back in pumping in and out of her slowly her moaned with her and thrusted in and out of her womb. It was heaven being inside her. She was so tight and so filling it was unbelievable. When he looked down at her the second time she was staring up at him with narrowed lustful eyes and a blush across her cheeks. Moans coming from her soft pink lips. He panted softly and pushed the stands that fell in front of her face away so he had clear view of the woman he fucked. She clenched which made him shut his eyes and groan. Together they let out cries of joy that rang over the sound of the empty shower.

"S-sas…sasuke…I don't think I can hold it "He knew this when he watched her expressions, She was trembling. He nodded to her and breathed deeply allowing his thrusts to increase harder and faster. He pumped in and out of her groaning loudly as he hit the back of her cunt he was going to explode and he tilted his head back and let it hang as he moved faster. The feeling of her delicious juices made him climax. He slowed his thrusts and looked down at her feeling his cum overflow her pussy.

"I didn't hurt you at all did I…" He whispered. She looked at him with her sparkling purple eyes and shook her head.

"N-no…You were amazing…" He smiled feeling her hands cup his face. He turned his head and kissed her palms. He thought that fucking her would rid his desires but that wasn't the case at all, he wanted more of her.

It was perfect, the emotions swelling up inside her made her heart sing and dance. She looked at the man that pecked her palms and made her laugh. She stroked his face and watched as he laid beside her. She curled up into his chest drifting off into the deepest dreamless sleep. Only the sound of loud bangs kept her from it. She sat up taking the sheets to her chest to cover her body.

"Sasuke.." She whispered softly. The bangs on the door didn't sound pleasant at all. The male voice that came from behind it wasn't at all the most delightful thing either.

"HINATA! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE"

"Neji.." She whispered to him. Sasuke looked at her and she read his mind and she was thinking the same thing.

_Shit_

_Shit_


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR GREAT REVIEWS. THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME KEEP WRITING. ENJOY**

_"HINATA! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE"_

_"Neji.." She whispered to him. Sasuke looked at her and she read his mind and she was thinking the same thing._

_Shit_

_Shit_

__**CHAPTER 7**

Hinata jumped out of bed and went to grab the inns robe, provided, while sasuke hid in the bathroom. She went to the door shaking with fear at the sound of the bangs. She tied the robe closed and walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there was her cousin at the other side of that door with a furious look on his face. She has been missing for almost a week so she could understand why he was standing before her, mad. Her heart raced more at the thought of how mad he would be if he found out about Sasuke.

"Hinata, where the FUCK have you been? You left everyone with no explanation or clue to where you were going and on top of that its been about a week!" She looked at her cousin and felt touched almost slightly.

"Neji, Were you…worried" She whispered.

"Well yeah! You went to sleep in your room and the very next morning you was gone and never came back" He had grabbed her shoulders, his touch was so gentle and he wrapped his arms around her in the warmest embrace he had ever given her.

"N-Neji…kun…" Her eyes narrowed and she felt guilt wash over her. She didn't want to make everyone worry about her but she knew oh too well it was too late for that.

"I'm not going to go in to where you went. Just come on" She was home free but that means she would have to leave Sasuke without saying bye. "Everyone is-" So she thought. Cutting Neji off was a loud bang followed by_. 'Shit'_ coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Neji I-" He ignored her words and pushed her away slightly and walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find Sasuke on the floor holding his head.

"S-s…Sasuke" Neji's voice was just as shocked as hers and Sakura's was back at the graveyard. She moved between the two. Looking at Sasuke who was very scared as well.

There he stood, standing with a towel around his waist and a 'oh shit' look on his face. He couldn't explain this at all without making Hinata look bad or get her in trouble. Before Sasuke could procrastinate any longer Neji looked to Hinata

"You want to tell me why Sasuke is standing half naked in front of me and IN YOUR ROOM" Sasuke moved up but before he could say anything Neji turned to him with a glare "Back the FUCK up"

"Neji! Don't talk to him like that!" Neji's face turned to hers in a questioning look now. Sasuke knew she was in for one. "Run that by me again? Hinata, you know he's the one that ruined our lives and destroyed Naruto's right."

"I know that…"

"Obviously you don't because he's standing in your room like you guys just had sex." When they both turned away Sasuke knew that was it. He turned his head back to see Neji grabbing her wrist. "That's it, come Hinata."

"NO! Neji lemme go!" Sasuke growled and stepped up taking Hinata from her cousin.

"Don't touch her like that" Sasuke stepped up taking Hinata's other wrist.

"Don't tell me who not to touch. You have balls, lecturing me about rough housing when you destroyed a whole bunch of innocent lives. Now let go of her so I can take her home"

Sasuke was lost, He didn't know what to do. Neji was right and he and Neji both knew it. Even Hinata knew it. He looked to the female he and his opponent had grabbed. He let go of her wrist and looked at the disappointing look on her face. He knew He could take on Neji no problem but…destroying another life, another life Hinata loved, He promised himself he wouldn't be that kind of man anymore. He would win and take her back the right way.

"Good. Now so help me, If I ever see you around my cousin again….let's just say you will be with the great hokage that died in your hands." Sasuke met Neji's glare and then broke it when he had taken Hinata away. Away from his grasp, away from her touch., away from her. He sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair. He was lost.

The whole walk home was silent. Walking along beside her cousin , who was furious, was awkward and horrible. She imagined him lecturing her or something but was he so mad he had no words? She fiddled and fought herself to try and say something. Even though they were always not one to communicate with eachother, this time was different. She felt the sense of worry come from him and just for a moment cause just like that, it was gone. She wanted to feel it again. Her and her cousin weren't always close and she wanted to cherish the moments when they were.

When they got home he didn't say anything and she took that as her que to head up to her room. Her father hadn't been home yet so she was going to prepare herself for a long lecture or something from him. She stopped half way down the hall and turned around.

"N-Neji"

"I really don't want to hear it Hinata…." That's all she needed. Those words to tell if he was upset at her or not and she knew he was, his tone was shame and exhaustion. She didn't let herself speak anymore. She would keep her mouth shut and see where it would go from here. Not even an hour later Kiba appeared at her bedroom window.

"Well, well, well, Look who decided to come back" She sat up on the bed and turned and looked at her teammate and gave a slight smile. "Where'd you disappear to?" Kiba was a guy but was by far her best friend. Spending all that time together with him training and what not got them pretty close.

"How'd you know I was back?"

"Me and Akamaru smelled you. So spill it, you must have been in so much trouble, making NEJI go after you like that" He jumped through the window and rummaged through her things like always. She didn't mind it. She didn't have anything to hide.

"I really don't want to talk about it" She laid back down on the bed.

"That bad huh" He smirked and put on one of her scarfs then sat on her bed as Akamaru took it upon himself to sit outside her window peeking in due to the fact he was way too big to come inside. She felt like shit she needed to get over Sasuke. She knew how to do it. She looked at Kiba and turned away. That would make her a whore. She raised her hand and looked at her ring.

"Hinata, whatever is troubling you, you know Naruto would want you to be happy."

"Yeah but he would also want me to do the right thing" She sat up beside him and hung her head hearing Akamaru's whine.

"Hinata…I-" Before he could say anything else. She threw her arms around his neck and locked her lips to his with his hood falling down she ran her fingers through his brown hair as Akamaru covered his eyes with his ears. She was in love with Sasuke and she needed not to be cause she knew she would never see him again. Kiba was the perfect man to help her getting over him. When she felt him kiss back and his hands move to her waist she knew she was in. Together they fell back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hinata…I-" Before he could say anything else. She threw her arms around his neck and locked her lips to his with his hood falling down she ran her fingers through his brown hair as Akamaru covered his eyes with his ears. She was in love with Sasuke and she needed not to be cause she knew she would never see him again. Kiba was the perfect man to help her getting over him. When she felt him kiss back and his hands move to her waist she knew she was in. Together they fell back on the bed._

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been 2 weeks since she had left Sasuke with Neji and even though she knew he wasn't coming back she still had some hope. That day with Kiba was one she regretted but she wanted to move on, she didn't make love to him and she glad she didn't. she knew she would only hurt herself even more. She wanted to actually see where this had taken her. She thanked god that Neji got over the whole Sasuke thing. It took only a couple days to finally forgive Hinata and it didn't get out to everyone. So no one knew and she was glad. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"HINATA! Kiba is here" The words that rang through her open door didn't excite her. She knew Neji was more than happy to get Sasuke out of the picture but she wasn't happy. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She had seen herself with Sasuke still, even though she was in a little tiny relationship thing with Kiba. She hadn't been more sure since she said yes to Naruto when he asked for her hand in marriage. Then it was brought up, she found herself looking at the ring on her finger. She had moved it to her middle finger she didn't want to keep on believing her one love was coming back. She knew she had to move on from him but that didn't mean she had to move on from Sasuke. "Hinata, didn't you hear me? Kiba is here" She looked behind her with a blush across her cheeks, she had totally forgot Neji had called out to her. She smiled a fake smile and nodded moving out of her room with him and to the front door where Kiba stood and there was Akamaru outside the front gate peeking his head over the fence.

"Hey you" His soft warm face made her heart melt. The smile he held so proudly sent guilt to her stomach. She was going to break her heart.

"K-kiba I-"

"Wait. Before you say anything-." He gave a whistle and Akamaru jumped over the fence with a small black box in his mouth. He dropped it in Kiba's open hand. Hinata didn't want this to happen, seeing that black box made her step back some. Kiba laughed at her and took her hand. "Don't worry im not going to propse just come here. " She followed his orders and stepped to him. When he opened the box it wasn't anything like a wedding ring. It was a golden band that had 2 words. 'I promise' She watched as he slipped it on her finger then looked up into his brown eyes.

"K-kiba…"

"Hinata, Give me the chance to prove to you that I am worth your time…."

"Kiba no you have-"

"Please, let me finish. I want to make you a promise that I will be nothing but good to you I promise to love you like your supposed to be loved I promise to hold you and keep you warm when you feel cold and alone….Hinata…if you let me, I promise to always call you mine without hesitation and show you off to the world." At this point she had no words. She came out here with a set mind on what she was supposed to do but she found herself at a simple nod and wrapped in his warm embrace within just seconds. At the sound of Akamaru's happy bark and Neji's clap she closed her eyes and she waited to die.

Sasuke had not one second thought. He put this off long enough and he wasn't going to let her slip away, he decided he would be put through anything to just tell Hinata he was sorry and he did still love her. He ran through the forest in the direction of the sand village with his heart racing. Getting close upon the village he made it there at sunset and he figured he would be put in prison when the moon is highest in the sky. He went around the back way as silent as possible and climbed on a blind spot of the giant sand wall that enclosed the village. He jumped down without a single sound he looked to the right at the group of guards that were making small talk and stood up shaking his head he couldn't believe how blinded they were. He didn't get far before one of the guards HAD caught him.

"HEY YOU! WAIT UP" that was his cue to run. So he dashed down an isle of the village dodging all that was in his way. He didn't want to hurt anyone so he figured he would run till they got tired. That wouldn't take long for that plan to fail. More guards had circled him and before he knew he was in cuffs with his hair hanging in his face. He didn't have a plan, he did but what did he expect? Without hurting anyone he couldn't get away, he should have known. He looked up at the small window. It was sooner than he had calculated. The moon wasn't at its highest but it was full. He sat on the cold stoned bench in the closed up cell. He hung his head thinking of the woman he longed for..

"Sasuke…" He looked up at the familiar voice and there stood Neji in the cell with him with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Neji" He gave him a glare and a low growl. Neji merely smirked at him which made him angry. They both knew exactly why Sasuke was in the cell and he knew Neji would rub his face in it that he couldn't have Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

_He hung his head thinking of the woman he longed for.._

_"Sasuke…" He looked up at the familiar voice and there stood Neji in the cell with him with his hands crossed over his chest._

_"Neji" He gave him a glare and a low growl. Neji merely smirked at him which made him angry. They both knew exactly why Sasuke was in the cell and he knew Neji would rub his face in it that he couldn't have Hinata._

**CHAPTER 9 - THE ENDING**

Sasuke stood from the coldness of the bench and stepped forward slightly. The smirk on Nejis face sent a chill down his spine. Not a chill of fear but a chill of pure anger.

"I was informed you had come back…Stupid…Why would you even think about it. You're hated by everyone even the Akatsuki don't want you. Not even my cousin" The stabbing feeling in his chest hurt like hell. I t wasn't true, but why did he have a hard time convincing himself of it. He knew Hinata…

"I don't believe you…"

"Yeah? why not? Your killed the only important person to her. You think she will really fall for the man that killed him" there was that stabbing feeling again. Why? Why was he feeling like this. He knew it couldn't get any worse. Or maybe it could, he could feel his anger building up. He stepped up and reached through the bars and before Neji could move he had him by the top of his shirt glaring him in the eyes as his Sharigan activated on demand. "She won't come see you….Your an idiot for coming back. I know that's what you came back for. She's on a date, celebrating her 2 week anniversary with kiba" He dropped Neji and his sharigan deactivated and his eye color returned to the normal empty , black color of his eyes. He watched as Neji gave him one last look before leaving him be in his misery. The nisery that will forever haunt his heart. Was it true? Did she already forget him. The thought of it made his heart fill with sadness, but only for a moment, anger was quick to take over… He could feel the anger swelling up. He was quick to decide never wanted to see her again

She waved to kiba with a smile and blush on her face before returning back into the gate. She walked up to her house with her head hanging. The golden band was around her finger and she hesitated to take it off. Kiba was so good to her and all she could think about was the other man that had her heart. She stopped halfway to the porch of her house and gazed up at the stars above in wonder of where he was. If he was thinking of her and if he hurt just as much as she did.

"Hinata" She looked down at her cousin who had walked down the steps of the porch with the usual expressionless look on his face but she knew something was up. She could tell by his aura. Even though he looked emotionless a satisfied vibe came from him. She brushed it off and went back to the questioning look of why he had approached her in the first place.

" N-Neji…"

"How was your date" She hated that word. She turned away and said nothing "Whats wrong. Don't you like Kiba" She looked at him and knew something was up. Since when did he care about what she done.

"I-I do but…" She looked at the golden band on her finger and gave a small whisper. "It doesn't feel right…" She could feel the glare from him stab her. She looked up and smiled a weak smile " But I do like hi-"

"-yeah they have him in the prison right now. Lord gaara is going to have a word with him for killing Naruto" The voices were faint but she heard them and her heart stopped. Killing naruto? She turned to neji with a sharp glare she had never given before, to anyone. Now she got it.

"You knew.."

"Hinata I don't want you seeing him you understand?"

"Neji you can't tell me what to do" A dark aura surrounded his form and he hung his head so the shadows covered his eyes. She stepped back towards the gate.

"Your so blind you cant even see what he has done….He ruined our lives…He killed everyone we love. He killed your father and your husband. How much more of an idiot can you be?! You, me, kiba, shikamaru and sakura are all that's left of the hidden leaf! It's all because of that BASTARD!"

"I love him…doesn't that mean anything? He's changed."

"Changed my ass!"

"Don't talk like that! " She removed the rings from her finger and threw them at him. "Im not one to live in the past but to look at the future….and in the future, I see him apart of it…" She looked at her cousin with innocence and pain. She shook her head and turned to the gate slamming it open then closed. She rushed to the prison pushing past the guards that tried to stop her. "leave me be!" She rushed through the door that led to the cell of her beloved and seen Gaara in there holding the raven haired male by the throat. The sand had collected around the two fell at her entrance.

"Sasuke…" She ran to them pushing gaara out the way. When sasuke had fallen to the ground she went to him faster then ever by throwing her arms around his neck and falling to the floor right beside him. She didn't feel his embrace…she pulled from the hug and looked at him who had his head turned and his eyes closed. "Sas…"

"Leave…." Her eyes widened and she stood up looking down at him. What was he saying?

"Wh.."

"Hinata. You need to leave. His execution is about to take place." She ignored the kazekage and ran her hand down sasukes face.

"Sasuke…I missed you..please…why are you-"

"Go to kiba…" Guilt rushed over her.

" n-no…you don't-"

"You gave up on me the moment you got back here didn't you. While I sat in my sadness hoping to hold you at least once more before I enver see you again. To feel your lips pressed against mine like that day we had made love…"

"Sasuke no" She watched as parts of his raven hair fell infront of his face, covering parts of his black eyes. "I did think of you….I did. I never figured you would come back for me" She smiled and pressed her head against his and rubbed her nose against his as well. She closed her eyes as gaara leaned against the wall of the cell. "I don't want to live in the past anymore…I want to make you happy and I want to love you and only you and love whatever family we make." She pulled away and satred into his eyes.

"You believe me that I have changed."

"Yeah…if I didn't I wouldn't have this feeling deep inside me." She turned to Gaara who watched. "Kill me too. If your going to-"

"Shut up…I'm not going to kill him…He's free" Hinata sat there in disbelief and smiled pressing her lips against sasukes. Gaara rolled his eyes and motioned for the guards to follow him out . They lef the cell open but the two didn't leave. They sat there on the floor enjoying the love they had at that moment.

"Don't ever leave me" His words rang through her body . It felt so right.

"As long as your promise not to leave me. " He sealed it with a kiss and smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT?"Neji's voice was loud and full of anger. Gaara sat on his chair with his head resting on his palm and his elbow on the arm rest. "You know how many crimes he's commited?!"

"This is my village and I do what I please, If he wishes to leave to another village then that's the villages decision to do what they want with him…" Gaara stood from his chair and walked to the large windows that over looked his village. "You know just as well as I do if Naruto was alive he would want sasuke to live among us like he had way back then…Isn't that what he wanted in the first palce? To bring him home? He died trying…and I believe if it wasn't for that…Sasuke would still be as he was. Killing freely. I know Naruto sees this…Hes not mad. There's peace and that's something he died trying to accomplish.

And he succeeded"

3YEARS LATER.

"Go hinata I believe in you" Sakura said as she sat in the small chair on the other end of Hinata's open legs.

"Come on just a bit further hunny" Temari said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM.

"What the fuck is taking so long" Sasuke growled pacing in front of the door.

"It takes time Sasuke sit down your going to make your head hurt." Shikamaru said looking at the 9 year old, the son of asuma and kurinai, eat his sandwich.

"Yeah, she will be out in a minute" Kiba said.

The door opened and out came Sakura with seat coming down her face. Sasuke didn't wait for an explanation and he rushed in to see the pink blanket in His wifes arms. He smiled and walked up after Temari stepped aside. In came the other 3 waiting to see the baby. She opened her eyes and revealed the big black eyes she bared from her father. Talking filled the room and the 9 year old was quick to see the baby. He peeked over the bed trying to get a look.

"What is her name" The boy asked. Sasuke looked at him and smiled then looked to Hinata.

"Hime.."

"Ume? Okay its your baby" He said with a shrug. Shikamaru smacked the back of his head and he growled rubbing it before stepping back.

"Ume Uchiha, the baby who held both sharigan and Byakugan" Sakura smiled as she dried off her hands.

"This will be interesting." Kiba laughed.

"If only she had an uncle….." Hinata looked at the open door waiting for Neji.

"Its been 3 years….Hinata…I don't think he's coming back." Temari said softly.

_3 years…_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THE IDEA OF A BABY HAVING BOTH TALENTS WAS AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR THAT. I HOPE YOU WILL READ MORE OF MY STORIES. HERE'S A SNEEK PREVIEW JUST FOR YOU ALL._

**"Love That Hurts So Good."**

**_Everyone has or had one, you know, that person that you had fallen for? That person that is so special to you and you look past the fact they treat you like shit. You keep going back to them even though that person has hurt you more than enough. Like the old saying goes, that person who is the itch you cant scratch. My name is Ten-Ten and Neji is that person to me, Its been 2 years since i have fallen for him I cant get over it, He is my LOVE THAT HURTS SO GOOD, my love that I don't think i can ever get over._**

**_Based on a true story_**


End file.
